RENACER
by NiennaMalfoy
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS Bella ha despertado en el hospital, y no recuerda nada. Delante suyo tiene al ser más hermoso de la creación, pero su actitud hacia ella es tan distante y sus ojos denotan tanta tristeza... leedlo por favor, el prólogo es muy cortito!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es una historia que escribí hace unos meses, pero no me animaba a colgarlo. pero al final he dicho: bah!! qué más dará, lei. total, no tienes nada que perder. así que... patos, al agua!! espero que os guste, esto es sólo una pequeña introducción, para ver qué acogida tiene. si no hay revews, pues ná no me voy a morir, a mí lo que de verdad me gusta es leer los fics de la peña!! me encanta leer (vale, vaya obviedad que acabo de soltar. aqui a todas nos gusta no?? en fin, cualquier cosa por hablar). pues eso, un beso, y espero que os guste!! disfrutad de la lectura!!

_diclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcais aquí es mío (desgraciadamente), solamente la historia. todo lo demás es de stephanie meyer. edward cullen llega a ser mio, y no lo saco de casa, eso fijo!!_

RENACER

PRÓLOGO

Quería abrir los ojos, pero en ese momento levantar los párpados requería mucha fuerza. Tenía los músculos entumecidos, me molestaba todo el cuerpo. Intenté mover algo. No sé, lo que fuera, un dedo al menos. No podía, era frustrante. Noté cómo poco a poco me sumergía otra vez en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo más de fuerza. Mis párpados seguían sin poder abrirse, pero en esta ocasión logré mover un dedo. _Vamos, que tu puedes. Ahora inténtalo con la mano entera._ Lo logré y sentí que algo de fuerza volvía a mi cuerpo. Puede que esta vez lograse abrir los ojos.

Los párpados pesaban horrores, pero de tanto intentarlo lo logré. En ese instante, la blanca luz de la habitación me cegó. Parpadeé intentando acostumbrarme a tanta iluminación. Después de estar en la oscuridad más absoluta, tanta luz dañaba mis ojos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había deferentes figuras que resaltaban entre tanta luz. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando, y pude vislumbrar lo que esas manchas eran. Sobre todo una de ellas. Era la cara más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba. No podía saber eso pues la verdad es que… no me acordaba de nada de lo pasado hasta ese instante. NADA. Absolutamente nada. ¡Oh Dios mío! N recordaba nada... Al parecer mis pensamientos debieron de reflejarse en mi cara, pues la otra figura, que vestía una bata blanca, se acercó en seguida a mí. Algo en su mirada tranquilizaba mi alma… algo… No sé, irradiaba paz y lo contagiaba. Al menos a mí.

"Bella… Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" ¿Bella? ¿Bella de Isabella? ¿Ese era mi nombre? No estaba mal… No fui capaz de responder enseguida, no me salían las palabras. No sabía qué responder, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo me sentía. Así pues, le dije:

"Bueno… viva" Una sonrisa afloró en los labios del doctor Cullen.

"Es un comienzo. Ahora descansa Bella, luego vendré a visitarte.

El doctor Cullen salió y por un momento pensé que me quedé sola. Así pues cerré mis ojos, pero de repente me acordé de la cara hermosa y los abrí de golpe. Le miré. Quería preguntarle quién era, pero me abstuve. Por alguna razón se me hacía familiar. Nos mirábamos pero ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a articular palabra. Fue él el primero en hablar.

"¿Bella? ¿Sabes quién soy?" Al principio dudé un poco, pero al fin me atreví a abrir la boca.

"Yo… lo siento… por alguna razón tu cara seme hace familiar pero… no consigo saber por qué… Lo siento" volví a repetir.

"Tranquila, no te agobies. No pasa nada" pero sus ojos parecieron entristecerse. "Yo soy Edward. Carlisle es mi padre"

Quería saber qué lazo nos unía, qué éramos, pues no había nadie más en la habitación. ¿Éramos familia acaso? Esto de no saber nada me estaba matando. Se lo pregunté, pero lo único que obtuve por respuesta fue un "Ahora duérmete, Bella. Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo"

Iba a contestarle que no tenía sueño, pues Dios sabe cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero para mi asombro, nada más cerrar los ojos caí en la inconsciencia.

Edward. El hermoso Edward. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar? Durante nuestra corta conversación se mostró tan frío… No. Frío no. Esa no era la palabra. Más bien distante. Y triste. Sí, eso era: distante y triste. Mientras hablábamos ni siquiera se acercó poquito a la cama. Mantuvo las distancias. No quiso acercarse a mí. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Sus ojos se mostraron tantristes… ¿Es que le había hecho algo?

Obviamente, al no tener ni idea de mi pasado, no podía saberlo. En cambio, Carlisle… se mostró tan afectuoso conmigo… ¿y ellos dos eran padre e hijo? Me costaba creerlo. No parecía que tuviera edad suficiente para ser padre de un chico de… ¿25 años? Carlisle parecía tener unos 35, no más de 40, de todos modos. Qué raro. ¿Sería yo también su hija? Eso explicaría su mirada paternal hacia mí y la tristeza de Edward al decirle que no lo recordaba.

Dios mío, mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas inconexas, cabos sin atar que me estaban volviendo loca.

_¿¿y bien??_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he vuelto con el primer capítulo de "Renacer". Al parecer a la gente le ha gustado, y no veais lo feliz que me haceis ^.^ Este primer capítulo se los dedico a Sully, tomidnight, jimi blue ochsenknecht, ale-cullen4 y cata. Gracias por vuestros revews!!!

Desfrutad de la lectura!! Un beso, muaaaa!

_disclaimer: por desgracia, y por mucho que le suplique a stephanie para que me ceda a edward por unos días, nada de lo que reconozcais aquí es mio. Solo la historia._

RENACER

CAPÍTULO I

Esta vez, cuando me desperté me encontré con más dente a mi alrededor. Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Todos me miraban con una sonrisa feliz, expectantes. Una de las mujeres, que parecía un duendecillo salido de un cuento de hadas, se sentó en mi cama y me abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Oh Bella! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado, hermanita! Nos has dado un susto de muerte" ¿Hermanita? ¿Acaso era yo su hermana?

"¿So… somos hermanas?" Me miró fijamente y después con una risita me soltó:

"No… pero algo parecido… Se podría decir que Edward y tu… osease, Mi hermano, ¡sois marido y marida! Jijiji

"¡Alice! ¿Se lo tenías que contar así?" Era Edward, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas ¿marido? Demasiada información para tan pocos minutos. Mientras los demás seguían hablando, yo estaba sumergida en mis cavilaciones. Mi marido. Yo su esposa. Oh, Dios mío… Pero, por más que le daba vueltas, y por más que me sorprendiera, más me exaltaron mis pensamientos. Pensaba y pensaba, pero al final me di cuenta de que… no me había sorprendido tanto. Por supuesto que me quedé con los ojos como platos, pero en el fondo de mi ser… no sé cómo explicarlo. En el fondo no fue para tanto. Quiero decir que… parecía que lo sabía, que mi subconsciente estaba al tanto.

Sentía la gente abrazarme mientras Edward y Alice discutían. Todos parecían contentos de que hubiera despertado, me sonreían, me daban besos, pero yo casi no me daba cuenta. Yo seguía en lo mío.

Cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento me dí cuenta de que la habitación se había quedado vacía, a excepción de Edward y mía. Él me miraba con una mirada penetrante. Parecía que miraba dentro de mi ser, como si me perforara el alma. Pero al contrario de lo que podría pensar, no me sentía incómoda. Sentía… una conexión… Como si lo conociera en profundidad. _Isabella... claro que lo conoces en "profundidad", es tu marido._ Me ruboricé escuchando el comentario de mi subconsciente.

"Bella, yo… no sé cómo empezar… Esta situación es un poco complicada para ambos. Hay tantos factores de por medio… No se si deberíamos hablarlo ahora.

"Edward mejor cuéntamelo. Quiero saberlo todo, y mejor ahora ¿no?

"No creo que te guste lo que vas a escuchar, Bella. Mejor hablarlo cuando salgas del hospital, cuando estés recuperada del todo. Es una historia muy larga.

"Pero…

"No, Bella. Mejor dejémoslo así. Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo." Al decir esto me dedicó una triste sonrisa y se volvió para abrir la puerta.

"Edward, no te vayas, por favor. No quiero estar sola, me deprime esta habitación.

Su cara reflejaba sorpresa, pero se sentó en seguida en la butaca que estaba pegada a mi cama. Había un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. Le hice la pregunta que me carcomía la cabeza.

"Edward…" Me miró con esos ojos verdes que en los pocos minutos que conocía aprendí a adorar "¿Cómo acabé en el hospital?

"Bueno… estábamos de regreso a Forks para visitar a mis padres cuando… cuando tuvimos un accidente. Un camión se nos cruzó y en un intento de no colisionar nos salimos del camino y el coche volcó. Todavía no se explican cómo no morimos allí mismo o cómo yo salí ileso. Sólo me llevé un par de rasguños. En cambio tú… tú entraste en coma. Estuviste un mes inconsciente. Carlisle no sabía si podrías volver, y en el caso de que lo hicieras estaba seguro de que habría algún problema. Y… como ya te has dado cuenta estás… amnésica. Los médicos no saben si algún día acabarás recobrando la memoria, es imposible saberlo.

Algún día… me parecía que prefería seguir sin recordarlo. No sé, me daba miedo recordar, no me daba una buena impresión. Llamadme loca, tonta. Era todo por la conducta que Edward tenía conmigo. ¿Qué era esa tristeza que teñía esos ojos de ángel?

Los días pasaban y Edward permanecía conmigo en la habitación. Su compañía se había vuelto imprescindible para mí. Incluso su mirada se había vuelto más alegre. Nos reíamos, hablábamos. Cuando venía el resto de la familia me alegraban toda la jornada, pero el día en que me dijeron que no tenía a nadie a parte de los Cullen… sentí que algo se marchitaba dentro de mí. No tenía padres, ni hermanos, ni abuelos, ni tíos… Pero tener a esta maravillosa gente a mi alrededor ya era bastante bendición. Había tenido suerte de encontrar a esta gente que estaba conmigo a las duras y a las maduras. No podía quejarme. Y además tenía un marido maravilloso. Él se mostraba amable y dulce conmigo, pero no se comportaba como un esposo. Suponía que era normal. Yo había perdido la memoria y él no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse conmigo. Por lo menos mis conclusiones eran esas.

Pero todavía tenía preguntas rondándome por mi cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaba Edward? ¿Qué ocurría con nuestro matrimonio que no estaba seguro de querer contármelo todavía?

Por fin llegó el día en que me daba el alta. ¡POR FIN! Saldría de ese hospital para poder respirar aire puro que no oliera a enfermo.

Estaba en la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos en casa de Carlisle y Esme antes del accidente. Ahora no sabía donde iba a dormir yo. Era una habitación hermosa, impresionante. Dos de las paredes eran casi por entero de cristal, y justo en el centro del cuarto había una inmensa cama con dosel. En una esquina había una puerta doble. La abrí y me encontré con una habitación mediana que hacía de salón privado. Con un sofá y una chimenea _Vaaaaya… ¡sí que es grande la casa!_ Miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré con un precioso piano de cola.

Me dí la vuelta cuando sentí a Edward entrar en la salita.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?

"Es todo tan hermoso… ¿y ese piano? ¿Tocas?

Por toda respuesta se sentó en la banqueta y empezó a tocar una melodía. No tenía palabras para describirla. Era tierna y melancólica a la vez, dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo. Miré su cara y me quedé sin aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así se veían las diferentes emociones que surcaban su rostro. Ternura. Tristeza. Dolor. Pasión. Amor.

Cuando acabó la pieza sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre las teclas del piano y sus ojos se abrieron. No sé cuando pasó, pero de repente estaba sentada a su lado en la banqueta. Nuestros brazos se rozaban ligeramente. Volvió su cabeza hacia mí y me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes de ángel. Amaba esa mirada. En realidad, amaba todo de él. Todo.

"Es precioso Edward, es… simplemente… perfecto" Esa canción había removido hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

"Lo compuse para ti" Mis ojos se ensancharon. ¿Para mí? Por más que no recordara mi pasado, estaba completamente segura de que nadie habría hecho algo parecido por mí, que nada me habría conmovido más.

De repente me dí cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Sentía la respiración de Edward sobre mis labios, eso me produjo un cosquilleo nada desagradable en la boca del estomago… nada desagradable…

Nuestros rostros cada vez más cercanos, su aroma inundaba todo mi ser. Me dí cuenta de que sus ojos no eran "simple" verde. Tenían pequeñas motitas doradas. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto algo más bello.

Al final, noté cómo nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente. Era una simple caricia, pero se sentía tan bien… Poco a poco el tierno roce fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Nuestros labios empezaron a buscarse con más insistencia, con pasión, pero aún así seguía habiendo dulzura en nuestros movimientos. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas. Estaba segura de que esto era el cielo.

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cintura y me apegó más a él. En ese momento mi único deseo era pasar el resto de mi vida ahí, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor. Lo amaba, ¡sí! En unas pocas semanas supo ganarse mi corazón, y podía decir que estaba loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Llegó el momento en el que non tuvimos que separar, pues al fin y al cabo éramos humanos y necesitábamos oxígeno para poder respirar.

Me miró a los ojos y me quedé maravillada. ¿Cómo podía albergar tanta perfección una sola persona? Era mi ángel particular, mi Edward.

Pero de repente su mirada cambió y me soltó. Se levantó de la banqueta y se alejó de mí.

"¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?

"Yo… yo no puedo Bella… no. No quiero volver a sufrir más.

"¿Qué? Edward… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué te hice?" MI voz apenas era un susurro que se quebró al final.

"Bella… yo… te amaba tanto…"amaba pasado. Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos ¿ya no me quería? " Pero tu mataste ese amor, Bella… no quiero sufrir más.

"Pero Edward, mi amor…¿Qué te hice?" lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Tan sólo ver su cara de sufrimiento me mataba de tristeza. "Tan sólo explícame qué hice, necesito entender… Si supieras cuanto te amo…

"No, no lo digas, por favor Bella…


End file.
